White
by SomethingIntheNothing
Summary: "There goes your family beauty, dear. I'll let you run away now with your little whore sister. Hold this as a reminder…and a promise…you live now, but only because I don't kill pretty little things that aren't a challenge. One day…I'll find you...and I will kill you." Alternate Universe. Elsanna, Icest, Crossdressing!Elsa
1. Chapter 1

-1-

"It's cold Elsa, I wanna go home!" Elsa stretched out one of her arms, tugging her sister close. She pulled her heavy fur cloak over the other girl, and shivered at the feeling of the little girl's cold body on hers. Her younger sister was right…it was freezing cold outside… She tried to stare ahead, hoping for _some _sign of shelter. she could hardly see anything other than the heavy fall of snow, a massive flurry of white threatening to pull them under. The wind was beyond heavy, it nearly swept the two of them off their feet. "No, I don't _want you_ to hold me, you just make me colder Elsa," Anna grumbled angrily, and then she stopped and refused to move another inch. "I wanna go home!"

Guilt and anger rushed into Elsa and she clenched her fists. She wished she could be a better sister. Hold her sister in her arms and keep her safe…instead she had to watch her be cold, and even worse, make her colder do to the strange power she had inside her. The gloves on her hands were useful. They suppressed and forced away her abilities but…she couldn't control her body temperature…she couldn't keep her baby sister warm. Her powers were a prison.

"I'm sorry, okay Anna! But we don't _have _a home anymore!" She wasn't angry at Anna, she had never been able to get mad at her, she exhaled deeply. Before she slowly pulled her cloak off and draped her sister's shoulders with it. "There alright? Take my cloak." Anna thought for a moment, her pink face bringing out the teal of her eyes.

"What about you?" Elsa shrugged. The cold affected her but far less than a normal human. She was cold but she could deal with it. Keeping Anna as safe and as comfortable as possible was her main priority. The little ginger girl next to her hesitated, before she reluctantly pulled off the cloak and handed it to Elsa. Elsa smiled weakly.

"Are you warmer with it Anna?" The girl hesitated, before she slowly nodded. Elsa ran her hand over her head, ran her fingers through her fluffy red locks. "Then you keep it." The girls big blue eyes widened, and her cheeks reddened with pleasure, and she tugged it on again and snuggled into it. Elsa smiled weakly. She placed a cool hand on the back of the girl and they continued to walk.

"Thankie Elsa," The girl mumbled in embarrassment, "for making me warm I mean. And…and will we ever get to go back home to mama and papa?" Her timid blue eyes widened further, and her bottom lip trembled.

"Your welcome, sis….and one day Anna. I swear." Elsa smiled weakly. She hated the little lie. They'd never see mother and father again…but she'd be damned if they didn't make it back home. She steeled herself, placed a cool hand on the back of the girl, and they continued to walk.

xxx

"W…will you carry me, a…and I'm very hungry," Anna mumbled very softly into her scarf. Elsa hardly heard her, and it took a second for the words to register. When they did she sighed…but Elsa understood. They were in the mountains now, and had been travelling for several hours. She herself felt the pangs of hunger in her belly, and the muscles in her legs were straining. They'd only strain more if she carried Anna but she supposed her own suffering was better than Anna suffering. She paused on the icy mountain path, and wiped her blond wisps of hair from her face. She smiled slowly, her face pink from the cold. "If you don't mind…"

"Sure, come on Ann," She urged, and kneeled in the snow. Anna hurried over before she slowly climbed up onto her back, her hands sliding across Elsa's forehead before they slipped and she gripped her hair painfully. She breathed, the added weight of her sister already making pain rush through her calves and thighs. She shook her head, and shifted so Anna could wrap her legs around easier. "We'll get some food in you soon, I swear, okay Anna?" Anna's breath was hot on her ear as she mumbled a small yes.

Moments passed before Anna spoke again, and Elsa fought to suppress a heavy sigh of loving annoyance. "_Hey Elsie_, where'd you get that cut from," Anna mumbled softly in her ear as Elsa trekked, her legs heavy in the layer of snow beneath them. At her words Elsa flinched, and brought her own hand up to her face. She ran her fingers along the tattered flesh, and shuddered at the memory of a knife flashing, her skin tearing. _No longer pretty now are you little girl? _She remembered his cold, chilly laughter and the expression or arrogance on his face at the fact that he had just ruined her, ruined _Anna._

"Just got a bit hurt is all," She responded softly, and Anna ran her warm fingers across the mark on her face.

"It's bleeding a little bit...but it looks cool. You look cool now," Anna giggled happily, wrapping her arms snug around Elsa's neck. The platinum blonde couldn't hold back the smile that crept on her lips. She tensed when she swore she heard something, yelling…or something of the sort. "Elsie, what's that up there," Anna's tiny voice chirped in her ear. Elsa's eyes snapped up in horror. _Is it them? _She immediately seized Anna, forcing the now struggling girl off her shoulders and dropping her to the snow. In the distance she saw a sleigh cross the glistening white field of snow. They had just passed down from the mountain, she nodded back in it's direction.

"Run and hide Annie, now," She ordered. The girl slammed her foot into the ground, and Elsa tensed and stared. The sleigh was still far…but she wanted Anna as far away as possible. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her. "I said now! Do you _want _to go home? Then run! I promise I'll be there soon."

"I'm scared, I don't wanna leave you," Anna screamed angrily, before she took off as told, her little legs pumping below her, her arms swinging as she struggled to climb up the mountain, stumbling and climbing up it desperately. Elsa exhaled in relief, temporary because now she was afraid. She breathed as she backed away, and slowly slid her pink gloves from her hands, ducking back against the mountain side. It was a massive structure, surrounding by mountains of much larger height, and of course there were the patches of forest all around…like the one the sleigh had slid from. Ice crackled at her fingertips and she readied herself for anything these soldiers through at her.

At least she tried to. She couldn't stop the spikes that grew from the ground towards her, parting the snow. She was just able to stop them from piercing herself, the ice throbbing red and angry and dangerous. She tried to focus, on the sleigh that was only meters away now…fear making her pulse hard and fast, she thought of her fallen parents, their cold and dead expressions and before that…_I hid Anna in your closet, _mother whispered, _find her and get away. All that matters is that you and Anna escape._Before blood was pouring from her neck, and her head fell to the floor right before Elsa's very eyes. Blood had spread across the floor and her father had roared. _Run Elsa run! _Before he choked on a sword in his throat. And then he was gone too. She had stared in horror for a moment, before she had done as told…and she had moved to escape, and had thought she did so successfully. Then _he_ had found her running, the tall and powerful man with thick sideburns that stretched down the side of his face.

He had grabbed the knife from his belt, and spoke to her with a dark voice.

_You're a pretty little one. _Then he grabbed a hold of her. He spoke of how the throne was his before he dragged the razor sharp blade across her nose, down the left side of her mouth. _There goes your family beauty dear. I'll let you run away now with your little whore sister. Hold this as a reminder…and a promise…you live now, but only because I don't kill pretty little things that aren't a challenge. One day…I'll find you...and I will kill you._

She had dashed down the corridors then, unlocked her bedroom closet, pulled Anna free. The girl had clung to her, and asked where daddy and mummy were…Then it all clicked. Anna. She had to protect Anna. She ran out from her cover in the snow, and summoned all her strength. She didn't care if she was acting ruthless. All that mattered was that Anna was no longer at threat…the frozen spikes ripped from the floor, and tore into the wood of the sleigh, and the pack of dogs that dragged it. The yelping made her flinch, made her want to close her eyes and pretend it never happened…the blood dripping down the ice in streams. There was shouting.

"Bloody fucking hell!" A figure tumbled from the sleigh, an angry expression on his great bushy face and Elsa cowered, suddenly frightened. The man saw her, and an expression of rage crossed his face. "What do you think you're doing, what did you do!?" She backed away, against the rocky side of the mountain, and raised a spear of ice, sending it tearing through the stormy air. It neared him and he stayed perfectly still. Then he relaxed. "You'd be more intimidating…if you didn't look so sad and scared…"

"B…be quiet," She snapped, and he smiled weakly. "Stay away from me okay, stay away and I won't hurt you…"

"You killed all my damn dogs," He scratched the back of his head, and Elsa struggled to understand what was happening. The man was bunched up in very heavy clothing, colorful and streaked with strange designs. He even had earmuffs. He kneeled, and began to lift up all the powerful furry bodies. "Come help will you?" She hesitated…before she tentatively stepped close.

"I…" She saw the kindness in his eyes, his big smile and breathed. She felt more than bad. She felt humiliated, embarrassed, and ashamed because she had just ruined this kind man's sleigh and killed his dogs... "I'll…be right back…and then I promise I'll help," she disappeared up the mountain, leaving the mountain man waiting behind.

Xxx

She found Anna injured, and her throat tightened at the sight of the girl crying, clutching her knee which was swollen and bloody around the knee, frost mixed with blood. But she was hiding, like a good girl she was hiding. Elsa found Anna in the brushes near a few trees on the mountain path. "Elsa," the tiny girl exclaimed softly when she saw her elder sister standing above her, arms extended towards her. "You came back!"

"…I promised I would," she said in embarrassment. She wondered how she was going to explain the man to Anna. And the dead dogs. Dogs were Anna's favorite animals. "How did this happen," She asked softly as she pointed to the wound on the girls small knee, kneeling to her level.

"I tripped and fell, and my knee got cut my one of the stones in the floor Elsie, it hurts really bad!" She pouted her lips, and Elsa smiled because her sister was beyond cute. She stared into her eyes, before she leaned down closer, and picked the girl up bridal style. "You're like a prince," Anna giggled, laying her face in Elsa's neck. "My prince?" Elsa just smiled.

"Yeah Annie, your prince," she whispered.

Xxx

"Honey I'm home!" Elsa expected a woman to appear, perhaps a cute little round one that was just the man Oaken's type? Instead, a tall and slender man with ruffled golden hair appeared in the doorway. He was smiling happily, and had four children younger than even Anna crawling after him. Three year olds, maybe?

"Oh my, Oaken dear…" was all the man said, glancing at Anna in Elsa's arms, before he practically glided back into the trading post, "come along," she heard him call. She looked over, and Oaken pat her back and gave her a reassured look. She thought of their earlier discussion. He hadn't been mad at all…only getting angry when she told him she thought he was one of the bad guys, asking if he _looked like a bad guy _and frowning. They had to travel back over the mountain on foot…after much arguing between herself and him. He had won her over, convinced her to return with him when he growled _You think this girl will survive the trip? It's a six days ride from here until the next town…you and her will starve to death! Return with us and we can work something out!_

She had spoken up just once more after that. And he finally sighed and said she had to pay off her debt for the sleigh. She had stared at Anna for a long moment, considered things, and finally decided she'd travel back the way she came with Oaken on feet. The man offered to take Anna but she snapped back and said no. She was going to be the one who would protect Anna…she'd keep the young girl safe on her own. Afterall…they only had each other.

The little quadruplets gathered around her as she stepped inside. The significant difference in temperature was obvious, and an injured, hungry, sleepy Anna mumbled into her neck and smiled at the arrival of warmth. Elsa felt guilty. She wished she was warm more than anything. Oaken guided her to a bed in a room where his husband had set up medical equipment. "She'll be okay, it's just a scrape," The blonde said happily, "I'm just making sure it doesn't get infected."

"Who you," One of the quadruplets asked her softly. Oaken stepped across the wooden floor, before he ducked down behind a counter and sat on a stool. She ignored the little girl and sat down on a seat near the counter, swinging her feet. He raised a brow at her.

"I'd also like to know who the girl is that slaughtered my dogs with magicks and ruined my goods," he smiled good-humoredly, but guilt tore through her. And shame. She had used her magic…she had promised father long before that she wouldn't. When she left that horrible white streak of hair in Anna's fluffy, pretty auburn locks. Anna had been hurt very badly, and she remembered having to travel to a strange cove with little creatures called trolls…but what she remembered the most was a very sudden isolation from Anna, and the arrival of the horrific and ugly pink gloves she still wore now. She nervously rubbed her hands together.

"And I'm quite curious about that fresh cut on your face," Oaken's lover said softly as he entered the room. He glanced out the window, and crossed his arms across his tunic clad chest. "Hoo hoo! Children, time for bed, it's late!" They all groaned in unison, seeming curious about Elsa and Anna's arrival. Elsa watched them retreat down the hall, and rubbed her hands anxiously. The blonde smiled, and sat down next to Oaken on another stool. He leaned into the big man… _I never knew that it was okay. Two boys…and two girls being together. _She flushed with dismay, remembering when she was younger and she had felt the desire for a princess instead of a prince to marry when she was older. She quickly registered that this was not normal. "About that scar?"

She told them everything.

Xxx

"Sounds to me that your best bet is Corona," Oaken's husband, Nell, beamed. Elsa remembered the name and what it was immediately, and her face lit up with realization. "It's always been an ally, and it's been at quarrels before with the Seven Isles. Not to mention the family connection. If they find out that the king of the Seven Isles got his greedy little fingers on Arendelle in such an unjust way they'd probably rush over here for vengeance…they won't without you however, the new King's words are already twisting around the truth. You're the proof…that scar…" He trailed his finger along the ride side of her nose down to the left of her mouth. "Is the only thing you need to bring them down. And I'm sure he's underestimated you."

"You're…you're right! _My aunt and uncle!"_ She practically shook with excitement. Then she frowned, and rubbed the back of her head. "I have no idea how to reach Corona, it's far across the sea…" Nell regarded her with thoughtful eyes.

"You'll need a ship. And not some mercs or a group of hired soldiers. My best bet is that you make some money, find some allies here in Arendelle, and then you go after you find a crew and captain worth trusting." Elsa thought about that deeply. "You poor thing, only what, eleven years old?"

"Ten," Elsa mumbled in embarrassment, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Ten," Nell shook his head. "'How sad."

"I'm sure we can help her in the money department," Oaken said thoughtfully, and Elsa clenched her fists together tightly. She straightened, and was about to speak but Nell talked first.

"No, honey, we can hardly afford living right now," he turned gentle blue eyes on her, "don't take offence your Majesty…we're poor enough as is, this business isn't exactly the best." Oaken puffed out his chest, and crossed his arms. He looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't. It was for the best.

"How in carnation is she going to get a job, Nell," Oaken muttered, then shook his head, "I hate to say it but _she's a woman_. And a young one. She'll be raped and impregnated by the time she turns tw-"

"Oaken!" Nell shouted, his eyebrows furrowing. Elsa took them in, took in their warm colorful clothing and their hot comfy abode…envy was hot on her skin because even with her living parents, she had never felt so much love before…even when Nell was angry at Oaken like he seemed to be now. Elsa understood of course what was being spoken of and the idea of such a thing made her shudder with disgust. "Love, might I suggest…a transformation?" Oaken looked at him with dismay.

"Love, please don't tell me…" Nell raised a hand and the big man immediately went silent.

"The problem is that you're a girl. No men would willingly follow a girl into battle…what we need to do… is make you into a boy." His eyes were calculating as they slid down her, sizing her up. He must have like what he saw because he nodded. She didn't know what was so great about heavy snow clothing…

Elsa just stared, before she furrowed her brows. "W…what?!"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Drop a review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

The heavy weight of her hair disappeared with a slow series of muffled snips. She felt her hair brush her shoulders as it fell. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't watch as her hair was cut. The memory of her mother brushing and braiding it kept entering her mind. The last fragment of her mother that she had. She knew it was over when the movement behind her neck stopped. Her neck, even in the warmth of the hut, felt suddenly cold without the blanket of silken hair to cover it. Behind her there was a brief moment of silence, then the ruffle of clothing as the man behind her gathered up the locks of hair from the wooden floor. He dropped them in a basket on the desk in front of them.

She couldn't breathe as she slowly slid her eyes open and stared at herself. With just the shearing of her ice blond locks she looked so completely different. Or perhaps she just felt completely different. She shuddered with dread as she stared at her cut off locks. He ruffled her hair so it didn't cling to her head flat. It was slightly wild now, her bangs hanging over her eyes. It was raggedly cut and reached just below her chin.

"You look handsome girl." She nearly cried at that_. I don't want to be handsome, I'm a girl…_ Then she remembered. Of course she wanted to look handsome. She wanted to look like a real boy. She remembered why this was happening and why this had to be done. Anna. Her younger sister who was only six years old. Elsa was almost ten… she had to take care of her baby sister… She stared at the man in the mirror…and couldn't thank him enough, the man who had taken them in during their time of desperate need… He had taken them in from the snow…he gave them food, drinks, shelter, and most importantly advice on what to do in the future, for two entire weeks now…she owed him the world…

"Thank you," She breathed out, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Sir, I'll make sure you are repayed in full when I get my throne back." She clenched her fists tightly and then looked at him with steel blue eyes. A look of admiration and respect crossed his face and he laid a big hand on her shoulder. He squeezed reassuredly and confidence flowed into her and she found it easier to breathe to all of the sudden. She owed this man so much.

"Girl…Lad, now I suppose. You do not have to do this," He said softly, "you can stay here with us, me and my family. You can be a part of us, a part of our family." She looked away and shook her head. "I understand…Just know…that it's an option. Even after you are gone it will still be an option." It was painfully tempting. Beyond painfully, she wanted nothing more than to do that. She wanted to abandon the quest she was on and stay here with Oaken and his husband. She had a duty however, she owed her lost father and mother. She'd make it to her cousin across the seas…she'd make allies and then after all that she'd come back to Arendelle with an army of millions and she'd kill the ruler of the Seven Isles. She'd avenge her parents.

She stared at herself in the mirror again and ran her fingers through the short loose platinum locks. She pushed it back from her face and stared. She'd have to grow more muscular if she wanted to pass for a male. She'd have to start deepening her voice as well. She exhaled and closed her eyes. This was never going to work…but…she looked so…different. Perhaps it would? "Come lad, let's get some food in your belly." Without another word he stepped out of the extra bedroom he had gifted to Elsa and Anna and disappeared down the hallway, his heavy feet falling on the wood. She stared at herself one last time, ran her fingers through her choppy hair, and then leaned her head back. This was for the best.

xxx

The worse part of the situation was that Elsa was going to have to tear Anna from the lifestyle she had already begun to grow comfortable in. The girl was incredibly attached to the littler ones, and had a warm relationship with Oaken and Nell. She spent most of her time with them inside, warm and playing. She ate her fill, drank juice all she wanted, played with all the toys she could possibly want. Elsa couldn't bear the thought of leaving the girl behind on her journey. It was incredibly selfish but Anna was all that she had, she wouldn't let the girl stay.

While Anna played inside, she worked outside. She worked hard and long, sweating outside with Oaken to make a new sleigh. He had tried to stop her at first, but relented when she stared at him with ice eyes and told him she didn't plan on creating even more debts. She found she had a knack for building, and ended up creating multiple trinkets for the little one's and rather uncomfortable looking furniture for the Trading Post. Anna always asked why she didn't stay inside with her, and everytime Elsa felt guilty at the fact that they couldn't spend more time together…her comments changed nothing, however. She had a job to do. They'd have all the time in the world when she won her throne back.

Oaken took it upon himself to teach her a few things. He showed her various ways to chop down trees and proper positions to do so as well…and as days passed she found it easier to heft the axe he gave her and cleave the wood of the trees. Her strength was growing slowly. He showed her the easiest ways to start fires, showed her how to work flintstones, and how to skin animals and tend to them to make sure they didn't rot and go bad. He taught her how to prepare them as well. Nell taught her how to tend wounds, and more importantly how to hunt. She found a special talent in archery. All the while, she practiced her magic in secret. It tore her apart when she did so. Her father had told her to never use it, but he had also told her to keep Anna safe. Learning to control her abilities was a way to do that.

She took comfort in everything Anna. Anna was her motive for _everything. _If her little sister wasn't present she would have stayed at the Post with Oaken. Fear marked her every move. She could feel the hot breath of that _bastard_…was her looking for them already? Was she wasting her time learning these masculine skills? Disguising herself? What if he already knew where she was? It wasn't improbable. He could have sent people after them, to watch them- when she told her concerns to the two adults, Nell gave her a sad look and said something that continued to infuriate her. _Poor girl's only ten. _Didn't he realize that her age didn't matter? Not when it came to this! Not when it came to protecting Anna and taking back the life they both deserved. She was the heir to the throne. It belonged to her! It was _stolen _from her! He understood that much…both spoke up that they were helping her because she was a little girl, and because she was their Queen.

"Holy mackeral," one of the kiddo's exclaimed as her arrow hit home in the target, it's point buried deep in the center of the target's forehead. "You getting good!" She just dropped her arms and stretched.

"Go Elsie," she heard Annie chirp up, and Elsa turned her eyes to the girl who was peering from the door with a big smile.

"Anna, go inside," she said sharply, squeezing her hands into tight balls. She didn't want her sister to be around activities like these. Around violence. Even if it was just _this _violence. Elsa had been struggling to sleep as of late, her dreams haunted by her mother's cut off head…the sight of father's throat spurting blood upon the floors of their throne room…she didn't know what she'd do if Anna had to go through the same thing. Anna, who was becoming prone to rebellion simply walked out of the cabin further,a big smile written on her face. Her eyes held admiration and wonder.

"Elsa's so handsome," Anna giggled as she plopped down next to the girls. There were the only two of the four out right now. The other two were inside helping Nell prepare a meal. "Don't you think Louis?"

"She rather dashing," one of the quadruplets giggled, and Anna burst into laughter. Elsa's face burned and she turned away and tried to focus on her archery. It was ridiculous, but she felt like Anna and the girls were mocking her. The way they fawned over her now that her hair was cut short…over the way she worked like the "boys." She couldn't shake that embarrassed feeling.

She shot another arrow home, and felt a grim satisfaction as she did so. When she had this bow in her hand it felt like she was where she belonged. It was easy for her. Her hands moved on instinct…and it was relaxing and empowering to picture the ragged doll on the post as the False King's head. She would kill him, she had long since decided. It was the only suitable punishment. She was about to notch another iron arrow, when a hand squeezed her gloved one. "Elsie, I said dinner is ready. Are you gonna come in?" Elsa exhaled happily as she met those sapphire eyes. Anna was beautiful. She reminded Elsa of mother, her pretty auburn hair held back in braids. An appearance Elsa once slightly shared, now marred by the ugly scar on her face… she shivered, pushed her hair from her face and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she said softly, and Anna smiled.

"Ok."

xxx

"When do you plan on leaving," Oaken asked Elsa as the girl stared at herself in the mirror. She really did look like a little boy. A pretty one, but a boy nonetheless. Her clothing was thick and dark, made of black and brown materials. _Expensive_, Nell had smiled, _but it makes you look I was many years younger…_Elsa didn't really understand, didn't care, but she forced herself to smile anyways. The tunic was tight, the small swell of her breasts hidden beneath a heavy layer of cloth. Bound so tight, it almost constricted her breathing. And the pants…well, little girls weren't supposed to wear black pants-or pants at all- yet here she was…she cracked her neck.

"Soon," she answered softly, before she turned to look at the massive man. "I've come to the conclusion that if I don't want you troubled further, even If you say we're not troubling you. Anna and I will be leaving, and we'll be wiping any trace of us being present away. Who knows what that man will do to you…" She draped the cloak she had taken from the castle over herself. She looked like upper middle class. The thick wolf cloak and the black leather, mixed with the brown cotton and wool. She smiled at the man, "I can't thank you enough."

"What will Anna do," Oaken asked her, and she exhaled heavily and met his sad blue orbs with her own ice cold ones.

"I haven't changed my mind, Oaken. She will come with me. I am _not _leaving her here." The man shook his head, and Elsa burned with anger internally. The mere thought of her baby sister not with her…or worse, getting slaughtered by the bastard while she wasn't here to protect her. The castle wasn't too far away, it wasn't entirely unreasonable.

Nell entered the guest room then, a box in hands. "Your imperial highness, I have brought you your desired hand shoes." Elsa forced a weak smile at the man's cheery, happy words. "Recolored black just as promised, and redesigned to fit you just right." Elsa accepted the box, sitting back on the bed in the room. "Uh uh, Elsa dear, men don't sit like that, especially hard-working city boys." Embarrassed burned up her neck and face, and she shook her head, and Nell cheered as she spread her legs. "Yay, just right!"

_I feel like a pig. _She peeled open the box with her bare, trembling hands. Thoughts of Anna made the frost linger beneath her fingertips when her hands weren't gloved. They were beautiful. Shiny, black, and leather. Intricate swirls ran along the cloth. Elsa exhaled with pleasure at the sight of them. "Realize that they will try to take them from you in the cities lad," Oaken said hesitantly. Elsa smirked. She knew that, what fool didn't? The lowerclass was made up of thieves and the such. She wouldn't allow some lowlife commoner to steal these expensive gloves however. She had sold the only jewels, _Anna's_jewels, they had to get the money to pay for them.

"I know," she said softly, slipping them on her hands. They looked nothing like the way they used to…she exhaled happily. She stretched her fingers, before she clenched them and nodded. "Thank you for getting me these."

"Those were damn expensive to remake. Why that specific woman?"

"She's the one my parents had make them. She's incredibly loyal to our family…but she likes her money."

"You sound like an adult," Nell pouted, and Elsa turned her face away angrily, she practically heard his smile. "Anna fell asleep with the darling's, just thought you should know." Elsa nodded, and waited for the two to leave the room. They did so when they got the hint that she wasn't moving. She stared around the bedroom, at the small but comfortable bed she shared with Anna, who clung and pressed to her frigid body at night despite the cold. She complained about it but she seemed to remember the short period they went without seeing each other at all, when Elsa made those streaks of white in her soft hair. It was such a warm, snug little design. Everything was so bright and pretty…Elsa breathed before she walked out of the room. She padded slowly into the quadruplets room, Anna was curled up on the bed with the little ones, and Elsa smiled weakly at the sight of her.

_I'd do anything for you. You're all I have, Anna. _She bent down, slowly sliding her arms underneath the girl and lifting her in her arms. Her body was hot and soft. "Elsie," She mumbled immediately, as if she recognized the frozen heat of her body. Elsa blinked, and the sleepy little face brightened, and her eyes were bright with love. "I love you."

"I love you too Anna," she breathed, and the girl buried her face into her neck.

"Are we gonna leave here," Anna mumbled into her neck, and Elsa's smile left her face. The tone was serious, mixed with a bit of sadness and…understanding.

"Yeah we are Anna. I'm sorry…" Then she exhaled, and stared into her eyes as she slowly carried the girl from the room, carrying her bridal style. "Do you want to stay Anna?" Those blue eyes met hers and panic filled them, her head shook, her ginger braids swinging. Elsa smiled. "Are you sure?" She earned herself another nod and then Anna's face burrowed into her neck again. She dropped Anna on their shared bed, and the girl giggled as she did a roll across the mattress.

"I wanna be with you forever Elsie!" Elsa couldn't agree more, Anna perked and suddenly awake, she bounced up and moved to push a soft, innocent kiss to Elsa's mouth. It was chaste, quick, but her face was red as she pulled away. Anna nervously twiddled her fingers. Elsa was still struggling to register what was happening. When it did, she just touched her mouth. "You're a prince now, so marry me when we get older," Anna said softly.

"Ok," Elsa muttered, shaking her head.

Anna hit the mattress with her little hands, and did a roll across it, splaying her body across Elsa's shoulder, "I'm not kidding Elsie. I want you to be my prince forever!"

"I think it's time for you to sleep," Elsa responded with raised brows. This earned a heavy frown, but the girl burrowed under the blankets anyways. Elsa peeled off her new clothing, putting it into the pack Nell had started earlier that day with her other tunics and pants, undergarments and the wrappings for her chest. Nell said they were cheap…Elsa hoped so, or that she'd have small breasts when she grew older. She tossed her shoulders, yawning as she pulled on the boy pajamas gifted to her, they were scratchy and sewn from rough cotton. She looked over to see Anna peering at her, the top of her head and eyes poking above the bright green blanket. Elsa smiled and Anna squirmed.

"E…even if you were a princess I'd still wanna marry you," She chirped. The ice blonde pushed her short locks back, and stared at her with a raised brow, then she half-sighed half-laughed. Her sister was adorable and incredibly innocent. "Elsie, listen! Please, please, pleaseee," when Elsa just grinned, the little girl slammed her tiny feet into Elsa's back. She cried out in surprise, pain sparking through her. "You big meanie! Why won't you be serious!"

"Anna, you don't even know what you're talking about," She said with a bright smile, and Anna glared angrily. She was_actually _angry? "Anna…we can't be married, we're sisters. You don't love me like th-"

"I don't care," she muttered, before she turned around, sliding fully under the covers. Elsa pulled a nightshirt on, before she slid under.

"Don't be mad, Annie," she slid her arms under and around the girl, pulling her gloved hands against Anna's belly and dragging her close. The girl didn't respond, only let out a sleepy breath. Elsa snuggled into the girl, pulled the warm covers over them, and squeezed her eyes shut. She fell asleep, and her dreams were plagued with images of Anna, older and wearing a white dress and a smile meant just for her.

Xxx

"Elijah?" The tongue rolled like honey off her tongue. She grabbed one of the packs off the bed, pulled it onto her back. "What do you think of Elijahm Anna?" The little girl thought for a moment.

"I like Elsa," she giggled in response. Elsa shook her head, and ruffled the smaller girls hair.

"Elias is nice," Nell suggested as he appeared in the doorway. "Do you like Elias?"

"I like Elijah," she responded immediately, "though Elias isn't bad."

"I like Elsa," Anna declared.

"Her name should be Annette," Nell said thoughtfully, and Elsa glanced at the girl. She had thought maybe Anabelle.

"My name's Anna," the little girl shot back, before she jumped onto the bed, grinning happily. "I don't want to be Annette I wanna be Anna Anna Anna," she sang goofily, as she bounced across the mattress. Nell and Elsa watched her with arms crossed until after moments passed she collapsed, breathy. "I wanna be Annette," she sighed, a frown on her little heart-shaped, freckled face. "And I like Elijah," she stuck her tongue out at Nell who just scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Whatever you want princess."

"Well that's what _Elijah _and I want," Anna mumbled.

Elijah…she muttered it. Elijah and Annette. Elsa liked the way it sounded.

Xxx

"I'll take you to Helgun. It's a busy body town," Oaken said as they packed up the sleigh. A new pack of fresh, new dogs woofed noisily at the front of the sleigh. Elsa nodded, and Anna bounced around in the snow with the younger kids, clad in furs, mittens, and a hat. "I know people there, I can get you a job. It will be a tough job though."

"Okay," Elsa said.

"It'll pay bad."

"Okay," Elsa snapped, slamming her last bag down on the sleigh. "I've made up my mind, we're not staying Oaken!"

"Hard to believe you're only ten," Nell said softly, and Elsa wanted to punch him, take off the bow they gifted her and take him out. "Either way," he continued, "you have to be assertive. Boys have just as much respect as men when it comes to work. If you do your part nobody will bother you. But if you leech off of others," his tone was grave, "then say goodbye to your throne." Elsa met his bright green eyes, before she nodded, and lifted Anna to plop her down in the sleigh. "Sit tight," she ordered. She followed Oaken in the house, ready to say her goodbyes to Nell who was staying at home with the kids.

"I'll see you later Elijah," he said kindly, and his hand ruffled her hair. "You always get so angry when I talk of your age…if anything, being young gives you more potent-"

"It's just one more weakness. I'm weak. I'm a girl, who may look like a boy, but is a girl. I can't defend Anna if she needs me and no," she glared at the man. "No, I will _not _leave her here," she snapped, "I'm allowed to give myself one thing…and that thing is Anna." Oaken and Nell both opened their mouths to protest, but she was already gone. She climbed into the sleigh, and Anna slid happily into her lap, leaning into her. Elsa put an arm around the girl and tugged her close. She realized she was being selfish, she was putting Anna in danger…but…she…she needed her. She needed Anna.

Anna…Anna was all she had.

"I love you, _Elijah,_" Anna giggled, and Elsa smiled.

"We're on our way Annie," and the girl wiggled happily.

"I've always wanted to see a city," she beamed.

Oaken arrived then, his large body slipping onto the front, his hands sliding around the reigns. The dogs barked eagerly, and he shut them up with a shout. Then he turned his blue eyes onto Elsa, and she noticed the distinct lack of respect that had been there previously. "The city won't be what you expected. Hope you've kept in mind that you're not the only factor affected." He was speaking of Anna again. Anger pushed through her but she clenched the wood of the sleigh and forced it back. She gave him a cold look. She owed him the world but she was quickly growing annoyed. She huffed, Anna snuggled into her, and she stared into the man's face. He opened his mouth as if to try and convince her again. She didn't care what he had to say. Anna was her little sister, she had lost everything except for Anna, she was not going to leave her!

"As future Queen of Arendelle, I order you to silence." He gave her a very sad look, and was silent.

** AN: Hope you enjoy this new chapter, do tell me your thoughts and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Oaken was right. The city was not what Elsa had expected. She remembered as a child, being let out into the city near their palace and seeing the happiness and colors all around her people. She had seen cheers and singing, dancing and working. Not working as if it was forced labor…but working as if everybody enjoyed and knew what they were doing. Now, it was as if everything was cloaked in darkness. Or perhaps it was just the city? Every single person looked unhappy that they moved past, and

Elsa flushed when she noted the sounds of what she knew as intimacy from an alley where three scantily clad women stood. Right on the side of the street a man was vomiting, and further down two drunks were brawling like there was no tomorrow. Every now and then she caught sight of a dark-clothed man or woman. It triggered the memory of him. That man had been here and he had tainted it with his soldiers and filth. She tightened her fists and only relaxed when Anna eyed her curiously, and nuzzled close.

"Annette my girl, you realize you cannot tell _anyone _about Elijah," Oaken said softly, and Elsa barely heard him. Anna nodded rapidly, her blue eyes wide with surprise. Elsa tightened her grip on the girls back and tugged her close, until the girl was hot against her chest, and Elsa could smell the tinge of strawberry perfume Nell gave her.

"She won't," Elsa said calmly, "she may be little but she's trustworthy," At that Anna beamed and she nuzzled again, giggling softly. Oaken didn't respond, simply hunched his shoulders and snapped his reigns hard. Moments later, they slid to a stop in front of a tiny shop. The _only _bright shop left in this town she was sure. It had a sign above the door which read the Walking Waywards, through the dyed glass windows she saw a group of people drinking heartily and talking to each other. Her eyes widened with surprise, as she felt the urge to go in and speak to. Her cheeks warmed with delight, especially when Oaken opened the door. The heat that greeted her smelled like sweat, alcohol, and summer. Her eyes lit up with excitement as all eyes turned to her, curious. There were mostly men, but she saw a very few women scattered around. Most of them had beards and hair that was dark, heavy winter hats and clothes next to them along with a cup of ale. "Oaken," A man greeted heartily, standing and limping to them from behind the tavern bar. His smile was wide, bright, and warm. "How nice to see you! It's been a long while."

"Whoah look at dat Elsie," Anna whispered very softly to her, and Elsa was already looking. Instead of a leg, there was a wooden peg, and his left eye was covered with an eyepatch. His single showing eye was bright and green. Oaken greeted the tall, thick-set man with a hug, both of them slapping each other's backs heartily before pulling away. Anna giggled.

"I aint here for very long Stuart," Oaken smiled, "I'm here to drop off a little lad interested in entering the ice business." The man raised a brow, before he turned his eyes onto Elsa. Elsa's face burned with embarrassment and fear. What if he knew? Was it obvious she wasn't male. Stuart stared at her long and hard, before he walked close and examined her closely. He squeezed the biceps in her arm, pat down her stomach, and then with a smile he ruffled her hair. "Is It ok if he stays here with you, and works with you?"

"Sure," Stu smiled brightly, "little lad, you've got a bright future ahead of you. You brought your own gloves as well," he pet her back, and Elsa puffed her chest out with pride. Oaken had explained what this business was to her briefly. All she had to do was get ice into towns, cut them out of the ground, get them on sleighs…it sounded like a lot of work that required a lot of strength but he pointed something out. At first, of course she would struggle but once they trusted her enough she could use her powers. Very cautiously. Ice men respected the supernatural but if they were to find out she had been using her powers to move and break the ice they might feel cheated. _Their egos tend to be as big as their biceps. _ "What's your name lad?"

"Elijah," she answered smoothly, "Elijah Whitestone, sir. This is my sister Annette." Elsa bowed her head. "I look forward to working with you." When she looked back up his eyebrows were raised.

"It's been so long since I've been treated so respectfully. Lucky you to get into the only business completely untouched by our new king," he grinned wide, "You have a bright future son, and how about you Anne, planning on being the perfect wife for Elijah until you're married off." Elsa felt a pang of worry. She had told Anna to act polite, careful, and how to react in many situations.

"Yes I do, sir. Although, I don't plan on being married off," She said softly, her little voice soft, the three of them stared at her, "I want to be with Eli forever," she giggled softly, "I'll take care of her as long as she needs me." Elsa' s heart pounded, her face warm, Anna's own face was bright red.

"I think she has a bit of a crush on you, lad," Stu nudged Elsa with his big arm, a huge smile on his face, "don't look so troubled, it'll wear off." Elsa hoped so more than anything. "Now Oaken my man, I take it you expect me to take them in for free." Oaken chuckled mightily, and slipped his hand into his coat.

"I've got a bit of gold, the rest I expect because you still owe me." Elsa's eyes narrowed and she put her hand to Oaken's, stopping the dropping of the gold coins. The man stared at her, and a smile touched hs lips.

"I told you. I won't accept you spending any money on me Oaken," she said coldly, and next to her Anna drew close and Stuart tensed. Oaken pushed her hand aside, and dropped the coins in Stuart's hand. Elsa clenched her fists and knew she wouldn't stop him. "Oaken…"

"I'll work out the business more with you, let's talk in the other room," Stuart said tersely, "Elijah, my boy, there's a seat for you and your sister right over there next to the other kiddo's, ignore Vladimir and Jeremiah, they thought it was okay to be little thieving devils. Kristoff on the other hand," he grinned, "you'll be great friends with." Elsa stared over in the direction he pointed. Three boys were seated together at a small wooden table, cups of juice in front of them and some meat. "I'll have my wife Beverly bring you over some food and drink, Anna, you can go with her."

"But I wanna play with Elijah," Anna said stiffly, her arms crossing and her mouth twisting into a pout. Elsa touched her shoulder and shook her head.

"Listen sweet thing. You have to help your brother. To that you have to learn to cook and clean for him, my wife can show you how to do those thing." When Anna still looked sour he leaned close with a little smile, he whispered something in her ear, and Elsa barely heard it. Something about perfect wife. Elsa had no doubt he was saying she'd become the perfect wife for "Elijah." Elsa blushed deeply, the memory of her dream of Anna, older with a white dress on. Was it wrong for siblings to get married? She remembered her history class when she was younger, her great grandparents had been siblings and they got-what was she thinking!? She covered her flushed face in her hands and hurried over to the group, Anna giggling and skipping behind her.

Two of the boys looked very unfriendly and a bit older than her. One of them had a thick and long, heavy mane of dirty blond hair, almost brown. He had a huge frown on his face, and his eyes were piercing and intelligent. He was also quite thin and small. The other boy was a big brute of a boy, about thirteen if she were to guess. His hair was a dark ginger. He looked much less intelligent. The last boy was playfully giggling at a moose. At that Elsa's eyes widened. Why was there a moose?

She took it he was Kristoff, because he looked much nicer than the other two boys. She cautiously took a seat on a stool next to him, and Anna sat next to Elsa. He turned to her with a look of distaste, then brightened when he saw the two of them. "I've never seen you before," he smiled, "I'm Kristoff and this is Sven, say hi Sven!" Next to him the moose snorted happily, and placed a big hoof in Elsa's.

"Hi," she said softly, "my name is Elijah, and this is my younger sister Annette." Anna gave him a look of distaste, and Elsa nudged her roughly with her knee.

"How do you do," Anna said gently, bowing her head a bit. Kristoff beamed, his bright brown eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm good! Hey Elijah, wanna go play outside with me?" Elsa was about to say no, she should stay with Anna afterall. But she also wanted to get to know one of her fellow workers as well, not to mention one her age. And she never really got to play after she hurt Anna that time. She hesitated, before she nodded quickly and smirked. He practically cheered.

"El," Anna said sharply, "I don't want to be alone-"

"Boys," a voice muttered, and Elsa looked up to see a plump, maternal looking woman with gray hair. "You won't be alone my dear, the other girls in the kitchen will play with you," she smiled. "My name is Beverly, you're Annette I take it." Anna's shoulders bunched, and her face went red with anger.

"I don't _want _to go in the kitchen, Elijah, I want to play with you too!" She stomped her foot.

"Someone should smack her, teach that girl her place," the dirty blond boy muttered, and the bigger boy laughed. Elsa felt a rush of rage. Her sister's place was wherever she wanted it to be. She was a princess! Her sister was beautiful and while young, she was smarted and better than these two thievig jerks!

"Shut up, don't talk about my sister like that," She snarled, slamming her hands down on the table and standing. The bigger boy stood, his shoulders broad and his muscles rippling. He looked scary. But Elsa stood her ground, walking closer, eyes steady on his. She searched her mind for curses to throw at him, then smirked, "Just try me asshole," she growled, Kristoff hesitantly slipped next to her.

"Yeah, we'll mess you up!" He said with a frown, his voice wavering. The moose exhaled, and trotted next to him with a puffed out chest. It shook it's head angrily. Elsa wondered why this boy was so desperate for a friend that he'd get into a fight for a "boy" he barely knew.

"Whoah there lads, calm down," a man interfered, and another one grabbed the small dirty blond. Elsa watched with dismay as he was dragged off by his hair, shrieking wildly. She had to assume that he was the man's son. The other man who had interrupted them, pulled the big boy aside and spoke to him softly, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. Elsa crossed her arms, and looked back at Anna. Anna was talking softly to Beverly, her eyes flowing with tears, and her fists clenched. Then she slumped, glared at Kristoff and trudged after the plump woman into the kitchen. Her eyes burned on Kristoff as she walked, then slid onto Elsa. Elsa's heart pounded with embarrassment and guilt. She had made her sister so hurt. But…wasn't it better to separate from her now? Anna may have been little but it was as if she knew what she wanted. Elsa, specifically. Elsa couldn't imagine that was a good thing.

"Wanna go outside now," Kris asked gently, and Elsa nodded.

"Of course," she nodded. He grinned widely.

"Race you outside!"

Xxx

Elsa laughed with delight as the snowball collided with the heavy hide of Sven, Kristoff's moose friend. It had a look of surprise on it's face. Elsa ran away from it with a giggle, and Kristoff, behind Sven threw a snowball at the moose as well. It hit the creature on the butt, and it drew it's butt in in surprise. They burst into hysterical laughter. Two days had passed since she joined with the ice workers. Vladimir and Jeremiah were old enough to work but they weren't allowed to. They were, however, forced outside. Elsa played with Kris at almost all times of the days, going inside only to eat and drink with flushed pink cheeks. She didn't see much of Anna, the girl was beyond angry at Elsa and she made it clear she wouldn't even come close to Elsa if Kristoff was nearby. Or Vladimir. Or Jeremiah. She hated the boys from what Beverly told her.

Bev, as Elsa liked to call her, also informed Elsa about the girl's talent in the kitchen. Anna, supposedly, was already learning how to cook good. She also made a friend named Mary. Elsa was both glad and dismayed at the news. She was being stubborn in the kitchen, but at least she was good in the bar and had a friend. Oaken had left the day before, giving Anna a hug and Elsa a pat on the back. He pat her on the back and said, _Be careful in the real city. Further in…take care of yourself and if you need me you know where I am._

"Sven, we were just playing don't be upset," Kristoff pleaded, pushing his heavy golden locks from his face. The two kids collapsed in the snow next to the beast, who had laid down and looked annoyed. They were just outside of the city, in a wide expanse of snow people called "the Commoner lands," because all the other kids came to play here sometime, a land of snow for all the common folks. Elsa pressed into the beasts fur and smiled at the warmth and next to her, Kristoff leaned into the creature as well. Then he relaxed. "I'm leaving soon," he said softly, cheerfully.

At that Elsa stiffened, but before she could demand why he spoke up again, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with. I don't live here in Helgun, I want you to meet my family. They're a bit weird, but they're really nice. I…you don't have to," he said sadly when he saw the withdrawn look on her face. She had finally arrived in town…then she saw his expression.

"I'll go with you. But you have to come back here with me again."

"Of course! I'm gonna work the ice here soon! Well, we both are when we turn twelve but ….I mean, I like it here." Elsa nodded.

"I do too." She closed her eyes. "I have to speak to Annette though. Make sure she's safe."

"She can come with I guess," Kristoff said reluctantly, "Not to be mean, but…I'd prefer if she didn't." Elsa couldn't say she could blame him. All Anna did was glare with pure hatred in her eyes, and jealousy as well. She looked over at him, and he seemed depressed. "If you don't want to-" She touched his arm.

"No we can go if you want," she said softly, "just us. I'll tak to my sis, and Bev and Stuart."

"You don't mind!?" He brightened up and she nodded quickly. "Awesome! This is the best day ever! But…you can't get weirded out ok, cause…they're really strange. They're not a normal family."

"Of course I don't, you're my friend." He sat up, and crossed his arms, turning away from her. She knew he was pretending to be grumpy.

"Well, you're my _best _friend." She furrowed her brows, and grabbed a snowball slowly, a grin on her face. "And you too bud, of course," he said quickly when Sven snorted.

"Well…you're my…_bester _friend," she nailed him in the face with the ball as she stood and raced off. He laughed and chased after her. He chuckled and chased after her, and behind her his feet pushed through the flurry of snow. His arms swung clumsily as he chased. Elsa stayed out of his grip entirely. "Let's go soon then, like tomorrow" she called back, face red from the cold. He nodded quickly, his breath heavy. Elsa…for the first time in a long while, was very happy.

Xxx

"Elijah, why do you insist on abandoning your sister like you are," Beverly said sternly. Elsa rubbed her arm in embarrassment and shame, and stared at the wooden floor. "She had nightmares last night," Elsa looked up quickly, fear on her face, "yes. You didn't know because you weren't there for her," The woman gave her a look of distaste. "She loves you more than anything…and all you do is play and sleep outside with Kristoff! And now you're telling me you're _leaving town _with Kris?!"

"I just want to okay," she muttered softly, "I don't mean to hurt Ann. I just…"

"You're being incredibly selfish."

"Anna's being selfish," Elsa retorted back, and then cried out when the woman slapped her hard across the face.

"You're going nowhere, now! All she wants is her older sister because she has no one else. You will stay in the room that was _bought _for you. With Anna. For the rest of the week! Am I understood!?" Elsa stared at her with wide eyes, clutched her burning cheek. Anger coiled with guilt and the desire for more fun…she furrowed her brows, stared at the woman, and spat at her feet.

"Whatever."

Xxx

What was she doing? Elsa leaned back against the headboard of the bed, clutching her head. What had she just done. She had spit at the woman who was taking care of Anna and her! What was going on with her!? She felt beyond guilty for what she had done. In court, the most disrespectful thing you could ever do was spit on another person and…she had got caught up in her fun, and excitement with Kristoff. Was she really so selfish that she would abandon her sister, who she had forced to come and…she…she'd never had fun like that before. Not for a long time. She just…she pushed her knees into her chest, and stared at the floor.

"Hey lad," she heard from the doorway. She looked up to see Stuart, hanging in the doorway. "You can get up now." Elsa didn't want to. She deserved this stupid punishment of sitting in silence on the bed. She looked at the blankets.

"I'm sorry."

"Fun's almost as addictive as drinking I'd say," he said softly, before he moved to sit down. "Oaken wouldn't want you to be sad, or guilty, us men…we like to have fun." Elsa laughed softly, it was amusing to her, and he slid an arm around her and tugged her close. "She's only mad at you because you aren't spending time with your sister. She cherishes family a lot. She lost hers when she was younger. You don't know how much you love someone until you lose them."

Elsa did love Anna. She knew how much. She loved Anna more than life itself…apparently not because-"Bev overreacted, she didn't have the right to hit you so for that, I'm allowing you to go. I think you've learned your lesson. You have, haven't you?" Elsa stared at him with wide eyes, then she thought long and hard about whether or now she wanted this trip that badly. Kristoff had become her best friend and she'd hate to disappoint him but she held her sister before him, before Oaken, before herself. She hadn't let the girl stay with Oaken even though Oaken seemed to know this would happen. She had been beyond selfish and she hated herself for it, she didn't deserve fun with Kristoff.

"…I think I'll-"

"Go," He finished, ruffling her hair, and she felt warm with delight and comfort. "You should go. Annette's spending the night with Mary at her house, so you don't need to worry alright?" She stared at him. "Get ready kid, and you be careful outta the city. Where Kristoff lives…there are wolves, and there are creatures." Elsa stared in horror, "I'm playing kid! You'll be fine, Oaken tells me you know how to handle a bow and Kristoff knows his way around. He goes by himself all the time, you'll be ok." She wasn't so sure, and she was beyond afraid now… "Tell me when you get back, I'll teach ya how to get some ice." Then he was gone out the door. Elsa got up slowly, and reluctantly because she was still so...ashamed of herself for behaving like a...like a boy...she realized. Was that why Stu found it amusing, why he smiled at it? Because she finally stopped acting so polite to all the girls...she frowned, knowing it was highly likely. Elsa sighed heavily as she began to put things in a pack. She owed two people now, more than that…she had a feeling that by the end of this journey, she'd owe a million more.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, review as always~**


End file.
